Diamond Lass
by kitkatkyr
Summary: Kiara was tired of her torturous life and needed to escape. One day she was offered an internship for a S.H.I.E.L.D. good publicity project called the "Young Scientist Project". While working for S.H.I.E.L.D., something life changing happens. This is her story, before the Avengers.
1. Chapter 1

It was October at J. W. High. There was a big commotion going on in lab room 106. Everyone who was in that room was drenched in vinegar and mouth wash.

"I swear!" I told Mrs. Grams, as she dragged me down to the Principal's Office, "I don't know why this keeps happening!"

"I am sick of hearing the same thing over and over!" Mrs. Grams yelled at me. We turned the corner and approached the Main Office. "Is Principal Coulson free?" Mrs. Grams asked the lady behind the desk.

This time the lady was younger and had red hair. The usual, old and smelly one, must had been out. "Yes." she replied, "Go right in." She had some sort of accent. I couldn't figure out what it was.

Mrs. Grams smiled at her. "Thank you." She pulled me in with her. I watched the secretary, who now smiled at me. I smiled back.

The door shut with a big, THUNK. I was pushed down into the, uncomfortable, broken chair right in front of the principal. "What happened this time?" He asked. Like he didn't already know.

I was about to speak, but old crank pot Grams interrupted me. "She PURPOSELY created another explosion in class!"

"No I did not!" I argued, "I would never do that!"

"Oh really?" She snapped back at me, "That's not what I found in your beaker the last four times this happened." She held up a plastic bag with some sort of broken up candy inside. "Mentos!"

Principal Coulson just looked at her. "The candy?"

She rolled her eyes, "Yes the candy!"

"No need to yell. Please excuse yourself so that Miss..."

"Kiara. Kiara Lynne." I finished for him. He always forgets my name.

"Miss Lynne and I could have a chat." Mrs. Grams left boasting like she proved that I was a criminal, or something. Once she closed the door, he sighed. "Kiara, this has been the sixth time this year. I'm afraid that I have to give you another Saturday detention."

"But-"

"I don't want to hear it. You are getting a Saturday. I don't want you to get anymore. Alright?" It was the same routine every time.

"Yes, Sir." I walked out of his office. The woman at the front desk handed me my detention slip. "Thanks." I didn't even look at it. What was the point? So, I just stuffed it in my pocket hoping my adopted parents don't find out.

I came back to the grimy apartment that I lived in to find, with no surprise, my "mom" on the couch watching TV eating a bag of Doritos. She spotted me heading to my room. "Hey you! This place is a mess! You better start cleaning!"

I sighed, "I'll do it in a sec, just let me put my stuff down please."

"You better hurry up! Aunt Wanda is coming over later!"

I sighed again. I opened my bedroom door to see the beautiful sight of something clean for once. I dropped my bag on my bed, and place the detention slip on my desk. I opened my window to get some fresh air and to drain out the noise on the TV. City air was better than the air in this apartment.

I walked out and went back into the living room/kitchen. I vacuumed, wiped down the counter, got rid of old moldy food, and did the laundry. My "dad" walked in, and headed straight for his office. He loved his job more than he loved Margaret, which wasn't so hard because she is so rude and disgusting. He worked as an editor for some famous newspaper.

Margaret saw him head to his office. "Frank! Get out of there! Wanda is coming over in an hour and I want you to be social! She is paying for my party!"

He sighed, "Okay dear." and headed to their bedroom to get changed. I walked over to him and gave him some nicely folded, clean clothes. "Thanks." Frank wasn't that bad of a guy. He didn't treat me like crap as much as Margaret did. Yet, when he has a deadline, can get pretty close to it. Which happens a lot.

I set up some snacks in the kitchen and started dinner. Usually we eat TV dinners, but since Wanda is coming over we are having steamed vegetables and sautéed chicken. Foods Class at school really pays off. I started the vegetables and hurried to my room to change into something nice for Wanda. She didn't like it when I wore a plain black t-shirt with camouflage jeans and flip-flops, so I wore what I always do when she's over. A plaid shirt with regular jeans and flats. I hated tight shirts and still do.

I was halfway through making dinner, when Wanda opened the door. Margaret and Frank hurried to greet her, so she wouldn't feel offended. She looked over to me and saw that I was cooking, and not paying attention to her. "I would expect a greeting from you, but I see that you are cooking," she said in her fancy rich voice she used to impress my adopted parents.

I put on my best fake smile. "Aunt Wanda! How great to see you! I'm so sorry. I just wanted your dinner to feel special and be delicious."

"No, no. Do not stop. I am starved so hurry it up." When she turned away I got rid of my smile and focused on the dinner.

They sat at the kitchen counter eating. Not even caring that I ate in my room. That was the best part of when Wanda came over, they forgot that I existed. It felt good to be invisible.

I woke up the next day, Saturday. It was 7:12 A.M. I quietly got dressed, grabbed my book, money, my key, and my detention slip. I had to be there by 9:00 A.M. That gave me time. I tip-toed down the hall and out the door. Hopefully I didn't wake my "family" up.

I was at the school by 8:52 A.M., and walked right in. It said on my slip, that I had to be in room 503. All the way in the other building. I went upstairs, took the bridge connecting the two buildings, and made it with two minutes to spare.

I opened my book and tried to read, but I was distracted. There was a teacher there, who I've never had seen before. He had blonde, short hair. He looked like he worked out, which almost all teachers don't. I tried reading, but he just kept adjusting his collar on his suite. He was obviously uncomfortable. I looked back down at my book. It was a book about biology. I understood a good majority of it, but some parts I had to look up. I have to take it next year, so better start early. When I was just getting into my book, I heard some sort of a faint and staticky voice. I looked up and saw him take his hand away from his ear. I looked back down and began to read again.

It was so quiet, that you could hear the clock ticking. I had one hour to go. "Hey." I looked up. He was now leaning forward on the teacher desk in the front of the room. "How's it going?"

For a teacher, he talked very informal. "Okay." I replied, talking to him across the room. "You?"

"Bored!" Then he leaned back in the chair, both arms in the air. "How can anyone handle this?"

I marked my page and closed my book. Okay, I thought, he wants to make conversation. How about I bug him. "It's not that bad." I now got up and move my things to the closest desk that was by him.

He watched me sit down closer to him. "You enjoy the quiet?" I heard the faint, static voice again.

I shrugged, "It's not that bad when you have something to read."

"Oh really?"

"Yeah."

He leaned closer to me. "And you enjoy reading biology?"

"It's okay."

"Do you enjoy biology?"

He made me feel a little suspicious. "It's okay. At least I understand it." How about I start playing his game, I thought. "What about you?"

"Me?" He sat with his back against the chair now.

"Yeah," I leaned closer, "what do you enjoy?"

"You don't really want to know about me."

"Yeah I do."

"Nah."

"Yeah. Tell me."

"Archery."

"Interesting."

"It's fun." He then smirked. "Unlike biology."

I sat with my back against the chair now, too. "Biology is fun."

"Really?"

"Yeah, so is chemistry."

"Then why do you go to the school here where you get in trouble for experimenting?"

My mouth couldn't form any words. He was right though. Mrs. Grams never let's us do experiments. And when she does, it something boring like virtual labs or changing colors in some fizzy water making it seem like chemicals. Only, how did he know?

"How did you know?"

"I passed the lab room when it happened. "

"Oh."

"By the way, nice job."

"I didn't do that!" I snapped back.

He was a bit startled. "Then who did?"

"You don't really want to know."

"Yes, I do."

"Nah."

"Come on, tell me."

"Mindy."

"Mindy..."

"Mindy Coils"

"Why didn't you rat her out?"

I heard more static. "What's the point?"

"The point is that she would get in trouble."

I shook my head. "Yeah but what's the point?" He looked confused. "She's just a bully. Yeah she would get into trouble, but I don't want to fuel the fire. You know what I mean?" He nodded.

We both sat there for a couple of minutes in silence. He looked at the clock and then back at me. "You know what? You can go."

This surprised me a little. "Really?" He nodded. "Thanks!" I grabbed all of my stuff and left.

I continued getting detentions. The reason I have been getting them, is because I have been trying to stop bullies and get into fights. With an occasional lab explosion from Mindy, as well. I didn't really mind though, and I never really did. It helped that I had that teacher to keep me company. He was cool, but it was when I had my third detention with him, that I decided it was time to look him up. He told me that his name was Mr. Barton. I went to the school website, he is there. Hmm. I check online teacher sites for Mr. Barton, not one was him. I was now suspicious.

It was Saturday, and we sat in the same room as always. We were talking about what we do when we're bored. "I'm just saying," he began, "that exercise is one of the best cures for boredom."

"I can understand archery, but exercise?" I could understand that he liked it, but I would never have thought exercise was a good cure for boredom.

"I exercise all the time! You gotta stay fit in order to stay in the game!" I just looked at him, and I could tell he felt like he said to much.

Let's see what he can come up with. "What game?"

He tried to hide it, but I could still see the screw-up in his face. "Uh... You know teacher baseball. It's-"

"Oh really? Who's in it?"

He froze a bit. "I-It's not really official yet, but you know. Always good to be prepared." I have to admit, that was a good coverup.

"Who's in it so far?" I wanted him to crack first. "Is it Mr. Louis?"

I heard static. "Uh. No. He said he had to much to grade. You know how it is."

I smirked. "Really?"

"Really." I heard more static.

"Next time you see him can you ask him something for me?."

"Sure. What would that be?"

I grinned. "Can you ask him what school he works at? I'm pretty sure it's not here."

His face dropped. "Crap! How di-"

"How did I find out you didn't work here?" I stood up. "I did my research. I saw your profile on the school website. Nice, but I looked up Mr. Barton's and didn't find you." Wow. Who knew researching Wanda's online dates' profiles, to see if they were who they said they were, would have been useful.

"You're a smart cookie." He said placing out his hand to me, "Name's Clint Barton."

I heard more static. If he was some crazy stalker or murder, he would have done who knows what to me already. It's New York. I know my people. I took his hand and shook it. "Nice to properly meet you Clint."

"Of course you blew your cover." I recognize that voice. Surely enough the secretary from the office came walking in. Russian! That's what her accent was! "Coulson said that she was bright."

Next walked in Principal Coulson. What's going on? A Teachers' Convention? He was in a serious tone. "I guess we have some explaining to do." I'd say so.

Prin-. Agent Coulson, explained the whole thing to me. He went from school to school looking for young students for this special program. It was called S.H.I.E.L.D., and they have been on the look out for young heroes for a while now. Because I always was sent to Coulson's office, he noticed me and my grades in science. He gave a "good word" to his boss, saying that I should be part of a young scientist division. Oh, and the forgetting my name part was just "acting". (Not to mention bad). He gave me a card that had his school hotline number on it. "If you're interested, you can call it or talk to me during school hours. Then he sent me off.

All the way home I walked, thinking about how he couldn't tell me more about S.H.I.E.L.D. Then I remembered that Wanda was coming over again... for Margaret's birthday... Crap! I need a cake!

**(To Be Continued...)**


	2. Chapter 2

I hurried to the nearest ice cream shop and waited on line. I have just enough for a cheap ice cream cake, but Margaret won't care as long as she can eat it. Wanda will fight her to get at least apiece and Frank will use this time to get a cheesy birthday card that he forgot to get earlier.

I looked over and saw some kids from my school. Then I saw Mindy. I quickly turned facing front hoping she wouldn't notice. "Hey!" Didn't happen. "Lonely Kiara is here!" I clenched my money in my fist and just ignored her. I didn't want anything to go wrong today. I ordered the cake with the frosting engraving while Mindy tried some of her usual mean comments. I paid and got the cake and walked out. Done.

I walked in the apartment door, for once, and found Wanda sitting at the kitchen counter talking to Margaret. They turned and looked at me. "Where have you been?"

"Getting your special cake!" I tried to sound happy and enthusiastic.

"All morning? Is it really hard to find a cake?"

I wanted to say something like hey it's New York or I had detention, but I really said, "I forgot some money and had only a little bit and it was hard to find a good looking cheap cake."

"Well, don't be forgetful next time!"

Wanda interrupted, "Forget the cake. A cake is a cake. What Kiara really needs to worry about is decorating the house for your party, Margaret."

Margaret looked over at me again, "You heard her! Decorate!"

I put the cake in the fridge and decorated everything with streamers, hats, set up the music, food, and the banner. It said 'Happy 29th Birthday!' what a joke.

It's 12:03 A.M. and they still are partying. Everyone is probably drunk and will pass out by 1:00 or 2:00. I can't sleep. Might as well see what's going on in the news. And it's just the usual, stuff about the Fantastic Four. Might as well read it.

It's 1:36 A.M. and all I hear is the music, no more laughing. I quietly go into the living room and turn off the music, trying not to step on people passed out on the floor. I went back to my room and fell asleep.

Before I knew it, it was Thursday and I was at school. It was a bad week. Monday Mindy got me another detention, Tuesday I got a C on my English test on a book that I forgot to read over the weekend, Wednesday Mindy tripped me at lunch causing me to get food all over me, and today was about to get worse.

It was Algebra and the teacher had four other students and me solve some problems on the board. When we were done, we sat down and the teacher was going over them when Mindy burst out "Kiara got it wrong! The answer is 5x not 2x!"

The teacher looked over at the problem and I did have the wrong answer. "It suppose that your are correct Miss Coils."

I didn't really care. Sure it was the only time I messed up in front of my Algebra class. Sure a few kids were shocked, but what blew me off was what Mindy said next. "Ha! The geek screwed up!"

I mumbled, "Like I care."

But she heard me, and this made her angry. "Yeah you do. You're just faking just to not seem like an idiot."

"Why do you care so much about my life?" I snapped.

The teacher interrupted. "Girls! I do not want you fighting in my class! I want to see the both of you after class." There was a group of "Ooh"'s from the class.

Once the bell rang, Mindy and I walked up to the teacher's desk. The teacher spoke. "Now girls I do not like all of this fighting between you two. I'm not just talking about in class, but I'm talking about in school," the teacher paused and looked at Mindy in the eye, "I want to see your parents," she looked at me, "and your adopted parents Saturday at-"

"Wait!" Mindy intruded and looked over at me, "you're adopted!"

I ignored her, "Please! Don't call them! Give me detention for the rest of the year! Just don't call them!"

The teacher gave me a strange look. "Well, alright I'll let it go, but you two need to stop arguing. Got it"

We nodded. "Yes." The teacher dismissed us. Now Mindy knows I'm adopted.

At lunch, I stayed hidden by sitting out in the hallway in the indent in the wall. No one ever looks there. I ate my bagel and read my book in peace. That was until I sneezed and Mindy found me. "Oh look who I found! It's I-almost-got-Mindy-in-deep-trouble." I stood up and walked into the lunchroom. I sat at a table and continued my book, but Mindy wouldn't let it go. She walked up to me, "Hey! Don't ignore me while I'm talking to you!" I kept reading. "Okay then." She stood on the table next to me. "You better say sorry, or-"

"Why would I say sorry?" I snapped.

"Okay then. You asked for it." She cuffed her hands around her mouth to make a megaphone. "Hey everybody!" Everyone looked at her. "Kiara here isn't just a fake nerd, but she was abandoned by her real parents! They hated her as much as we do!"

Silence filled the cafeteria. I had enough. I ran out of there. I ran all the way to the office. I opened Coulson's door. He looked up at me. "Yes," I said, "I want to join S.H.I.E.L.D."


	3. Chapter 3

Friday I skipped school. I didn't want to go back there ever again. I just pretended that I was sick and Margaret told me to stay in my room to not "infect" her. That was fine. I snuck out and got to go around the city.

I sat in a coffee shop and had a frappuccino and sat by the TV. I drank my coffee and read my biology book. The TV didn't bother me, because I was so used to it at home. I was semi-reading and semi-listening at the same time. "...J. Jonah. Jameson. Think that supers, like the Fantastic Four, are not heroes! The Police are a true example of heroes! Speaking of the Police, there have been recent robberies all around New York. The Police captured two robbers out of the group of six. You see? A good example of fine heroes! And..." I tuned out the rest. I disagree with the big mouth guy. The Fantastic Four can do stuff that we can't, and that means that they can protect us where the police can't. It doesn't matter anyway. They mainly use their powers 'for science'.

It was Saturday and I met Coulson at the school. He and I then rode in some van/truck to a building. It wasn't a tall building, it was more like a warehouse on the outside and fancy labs on the inside. The labs were all high tech and had all sorts of science toys. We walked up to one scientist. "Doctor Connors," Coulson said, "I would like you to meet your new S.H.I.E.L.D. intern."

Doctor Connors and I shook hands. He smile., "Nice you meet you."

I smiled back. "Nice to meet you too."

"You are going to love it here," Doctor Connors explained, "We have all sorts of things! But you and I are going to study nature. Mainly animals and minerals."

"Sounds interesting. I really can't wait, but what are we going to tell my-"

"All covered!" Coulson said. "We have a scholarship paper right here for you to show to your par-"

"Perfect!" I interrupted. They look confused on why I interrupted, but shrugged it off.

About two months later, word got out that S.H.I.E.L.D. had a young scientist internship program and were going to more schools to find more applicants. I read this online on a news website. It also spoke about me working there. They didn't use my name, but I was a little offended that they didn't ask me to use my story in the paper. I guess I signed up for it. Doesn't really matter though, because I was far away from high school andMindy.

I worked at S.H.I.E.L.D. for about three or four months now. Doctor Connors and I have been working with nature. Connors always told me that once we understood it, we could go to the next step. Connors and I were studying some lizards, when another scientist asked Connors for his opinion on something next-door. He was almost gone when he turned around and said, "Kiara, can you clean some of those empty beakers by the sink?"

I replied,"Sure thing," and he left. I dumped out the rest of the chemicals into the waste sink. Those were just a few beakers. I then took my time placing them into the high-tech dishwasher, at least I call it that. I finished and walked over to the lizards to continue taking notes.

BOOM!

I was driven to the side by the explosion, and crashed into the case that had a crystal Connors and I were studying. There was broken glass and crystal all around me. I had so many cuts and they stung so bad. I looked toward my one arm and saw pieces of the crystal in my skin. I couldn't figure out if I was going crazy or not, but the crystals immersed into my skin. I felt every second of it ease its way in. It stung so bad.

Some S.H.I.E.L.D. guys came in and so did Connors. Everyone stood far away from me. Connors tried to get close to me, but the other guys held him back. "Kiara! Are you alright?"

I slowly sat up. "I think so."

Two guys came closer. "We need to take you to special quarters NOW." one said in a strick voice.

I was a little dizzy. "Just... let me catch my breath."

"Now Miss." One came closer.

"Just give me a minute."

"I can't allow that."

"Hold on."

"Now." He was about to grab me.

"Lave me alone!" Just that second I was able to shoot a bunch of crystal shards out of my hand. I hit him and he fell unconscious.

"Freeze!" The other guy shot at me. I closed my eyes and covered my head with my arms. The fire stopped. I opened my eyes and saw that there was a big dome made out of crystal protecting me. "I need backup!"

That moment felt so bad. I felt even worse that when Mindy told everyone that I was adopted. I remembered how much I wanted to be invisible at lunch that day. Another guy spoke up, "Hey where did she go?" I was confused. I could see everyone and they just looked around. I looked at my legs and feet, and I couldn't see them. I looked at a big chunk of broken glass on the floor, and I couldn't even see myself. I was invisible! "We need everyone on the lookout for her!" I need to hurry.

I followed one S.H.I.E.L.D. officer out of the lab. I felt that I couldn't stay invisible for much longer, so I fast-walked down the hallway and jumped into the nearest room. I hid myself under the table, and became visible. It was a room full of S.H.I.E.L.D. issued jumpsuits. I got out from under the table. I pulled down the blinds in the room and locked the door. I needed something to disguise myself when I go out in public. I don't want anyone I know to see me being chased by S.H.I.E.L.D. There was a small, blank, gray jumpsuit on the table. I thought that I might as well use that since it didn't have S.H.I.E.L.D.'s logo on it. There were all sorts of fabrics all over the room. I took the purple, since it's my favorite color and my crystals are the color purple, and made a mask out of it. I heard arguing voices outside the door. I gathered everything together. Now there was someone banging on the door. I grabbed the rest of the purple fabric, the jumpsuit, and mask. Now I heard keyboard typing. Okay, I thought, now or never. The door opened and I turned invisible. I snuck past the guys and headed towards the exit. Good thing I wasn't on the Helicarrier, otherwise I would be surrounded by water. I couldn't hold it anymore and became visible again. I turned the corner and found Fury and some other guys blocking the exit. I stopped. I was surprised that Fury was at the labs.

Fury and I kept eye contact. "Kiara, we don't want any trouble."

"No trouble? Then why were your guys shooting at me?"

"They were startled when you shot at the one guy trying to help-"

"Help?" I got very defensive now. "So far you have used me for a publicity stunt, and you want to help?" I might be changing the subject, but I was mad that they couldn't trust me.

"Look kid, we didn't want to use the program as publicity. Once everything was smooth sailing, we thought to use it that way since S.H.I.E.L.D. has a some-what bad reputation. And we want to help you. We want to get you to our special quarters before the gamma radiation takes full affect."

Gamma radiation? "There she is!" I heard a voice behind me. "Shoot!"

Fury yelled, "Don't!" But the bullets started firing behind me. I ran towards Fury. I jumped and I was able to go right over Fury and his guys. I had more agility now than I ever did before, but I kept running. The door was about to close. I shot a few shards, and one of them jammed the door allowing me to get through I had enough energy to leave the building invisible.


	4. Chapter 4

I entered an alley and collapsed. I was invisible for about 8 blocks. I looked around. I was in an abandoned apartment alleyway. There was a broken open window on one of the floors. I walked over to a big dumpster and jumped on top of it. I then walked to the edge and got a good jump towards the fire escape. I grabbed it and climbed all the way to it. I crawled in and saw an old couch, empty kitchen, and a table. I can hide out here, because I definitely cannot go back to the apartment where Margaret and Frank lived. I was on my own. Although, no one said I couldn't get some of my old things from the other apartment. I left the fabric and jumpsuit. I looked around and found a board, so I placed it in front of the broken window before I left.

I was getting better at being invisible. I was able to find my way back to the old apartment and be invisible the whole time. I snuck in through my old bedroom window. It was nighttime now, so Margaret and Frank would be asleep. I grabbed the biggest bag I had and stuffed it with a whole bunch of things. My blanket, pillow, computer, computer charger, scissors, sewing kit, candles, matches, money, and air freshener. I grabbed another bag and snuck into the kitchen. I got some food, and left.

I arrived back at my new apartment. I sprayed some air freshener, because it smelled bad there. I put the food away, and set up the couch as a bed. I might as well stay up. I lit two candles. One in the kitchen and on on the table. I also covered the broken window with the board, so nobody in the alley sees the light. There was another window on the other side of the room far away from the candle light. It had one board cover across it. I could still hear, smell, and see the city life. I sat down on the floor in front of the table. I laid our the fabric. I wanted to have some sort of design on my jumpsuit, but I just left it alone. I decided to, instead try to go to sleep.

I was half asleep, when I heard noises coming from the alley. I blew out my candles and walked over to the window with the loose board. I slowly moved it and saw some tugs messing with some man. "Let me go. I'll give you what ever you want just let me go."

"That's not going to work this time." One thug said.

"Yeah," the other thug spoke, "word is that you told the cops that we were bugging ya."

The man was cornered. "I never did I swear!"

He needed help. I put on my mask. I could never resist fighting bullies. I turned invisible and quietly walked down the fire escape and jumped down to the ground, not landing on the dumpster. I walked to the darkest part of the alley and became visible. "Hey jerks!"

"Who's there?" The first thug said. I walked out of the dark. "And what are you supposed to be?" They both laughed at me.

"Someone who's going to kick your butt."

They stopped laughing. "Alright then." They took out their knives and lunged toward me. I dodged and was able to beat them. I grabbed some rope and tied them up and broke their knives with a crystal shard.

I turned to the guy. I was able to see his face now, and then I saw it. He was Frank. "You better get going," I said, "and should probably call the cops."

He just looked at me. "What were those? Diamonds?"

"Uh... Not quite sure. Just some crystal I guess, but you should probably be getting home."

"Thank you Lass." He walked away.

"Remember to call the cops!" I called out to him. I looked back at the thugs, which one was starting to wake up. I punched him, and went back to my apartment.

I woke up the next day to a guy selling papers. "Extra! Extra! Mysterious teen saves journalist's life!" It took me a few seconds to realize that he was talking about me! I jumped onto my laptop and connected to the nearest open wifi. Good thing a coffee shop is near by. I looked it up and I found it. It talked about how those thugs followed Frank for the past three nights and almost killed him until I stepped in. It even had our conversation about wether my crystals were diamond or not. It even had the part where he called me Lass. ...diamond...Lass.

Diamond Lass.

That's it! I grabbed the fabric and cut a bit purple "L" and sewed it to the chest of the jumpsuit. I was then, Diamond Lass.

(I am working on the second story. It will be more exciting but will take longer. I will try to post it asap. PLease give me feedback so I know how to make the next story better)


End file.
